25 Century Boys
by RdePicas
Summary: Londres2. Año 2437. Solo una persona tiene informacion sobre la estación espacial Reichenbach: Jim Moriarty, en paradero desconocído.Y tras 100 años de guerra,el tiempo se les está acabando.JohnxSherlock  M por sexo,droga,violencia,gore,lenguaje etc...
1. Every time we say goodbye

**Hola! lo he hecho! lo que dije que no haría! Empezar el puto fic antes de semana santa!**

**Apenas es el prologo, pero bueno, para que vayais diciendo que os parece (...)**

**La verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer algo de este generlo con Sherlock porque, si lo han adaptado a nuestro tiempo, ¿porque no adaptarlo al futuro?si habies leido scifi en la historia reconocereis cosas y no me escondo de ello (pese a que el argumento es orginal, eh), por ejemplo las gafas de Sherlock son las que lleva el protagonista de comic ciberpunk mas guay del mundo, Spider Jerusalem (el comic se llama transmetropolitan) y cositas así. espero que os guste el pequeño prólogo a todas. Nos vamos leyendo por aqui ^^**

_Londres2_

_Año 2426._

Hacía un día especialmente frío incluso para aquella época del año. La niebla se arremolinaba por las calles abarrotadas y demasiado estrechas del suburvio, colandose por los rincones desprotegido de cada tienda de comestibles baratos y tiñendo su esencia con los estridentes colores de las luces de neón y pantallas de led, que llamaban al consumidor a comprar baratijas inútiles en aquel barrio de mala muerte con el que ningúna persona con un sueldo más o menos legal quería tener nada que ver.

La niebla le daba al ambiente un tono ocre que ponía al cerebro en marcha, haciéndolo anunciar que aquello no era bueno. No lo era. Todos lo sabían. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Solo los más ricos podían vivir en las zonas altas. Cuanto más dinero, más arriba. Era una ley fácil y conocida por todos desde hacía unos 200 años.

Un par de niños dejaron de teclear en sus ordenadores para levantar los ojos al cielo, hacia el punto más alto de todos, la estación espacial Reichenbach que podía discernirse desde casi cualquier punta de Europa a algunas horas flotando justo encima de la estratosfera. Había otras dos, pero esas ya no podían apreciarse a simple vista.

Nadie llegaba nunca al Reichenbach ni salía de él. Había rumores de una guerra, pero en los barrios bajos los rumores eran muchos y las guerras quedaban casi en las estrellas.

De vez en cuando aparecía algun camión de reclutamiento y los jovenes que no querían pudrirse en aquel agujero se marchaban en él, esperando ganar algo de dinero que les permitiese vivir un poco más arriba; un poco más lejos de aquella niebla amarilla que oxidaba el metal de sus robots en pocos años y les convertía en ancianos antes de tiempo.

Londres era una ciudad renacida de sus cenizas. Todo era nuevo, y viejo, y sucio, y estridente y de colores brillantes que te llamaban. Con pamfletos por todos lados que igual servían para vender un arma que encontrar a un niño perdido, aunque daba igual, nadie los leía jamás.

El BigBen era de las pocas cosas que no había caído cuando todo se fué al carajo, y aún en aquel momento se mantenía en pie de una forma bastante digna, descuidado y roto mirándoles amenazador entre aquella fina bruma amarilla, como recordándoles lo ocurrido sin decir palabra, como reflejo de algo que podía regresar. A veces a sus pies unos pocos hombres y mujeres advertían del fin del mundo.

A veces les tiroteaban porque la verdad era incómoda.

Y la gente sabía que no debía acercarse al BigBen como no debía acercarse a la oscura torre del gobierno que crecía como un árbol enmedio de la ciudad. Aquella construcción faraónica albergaba policia, jueces, politicos, y burócratas como una colmena de la que ni siquiera quienes pasaban allí sus horas podían imaginar el funcionamiento al completo.

Sólo había una persona que lo hacía y casi nadie podía acceder a él.

Miraba la ciudad de Londres2 del alba al ocaso, como se mira un hormiguero, sin que ninguno de sus asistentes comprendiera que le pasaba por la cabeza a Mycroft Holmes ante aquel cristal. Día tras día.

Había sido el más joven en ocupar aquel cargo en toda la historia, humillando a hombres que le superaban en lustros al jurarlo con apenas 20 años y ahora, dos años después pasaba sus días mirando la ciudad y pensando en lo que había más allá del cielo.

Sin embargo aquella tarde no. Aquel atardecer Mycroft no estaba frente a su ventanal sino sugetando una larga fusta negra y flexible mientras sus ojos dibujaban el contorno de la espalda de su hermano, seis años menor, que apoyado en la mesa con una desfachatez indigna de alguien de su educación y estatus le retaba orgulloso.

Le golpeó dos veces, dejando sendas marcas enrojecidas sobre la piel blanca que le cruzaban los omóplatos. No se movió. Las largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón negro que un día había sido del mayor no flaquearon. Dos más.

Casi le sintió cerrar los ojos. Comenzaba a picarle la piel, pero no iba a pararle.

-Ya estás cansado My?- por el tono impertinente de su voz Mycroft le regaló otros cuatro golpes seguidos con saña, sintiéndole endurecer los músculos y tomar aire.

Se detuvo un instante a contemplar el sudor que comenzaba a caer por su piel, que como el mármol ahora dibujaba lineas rojizas nuevas y otras parduzcas de hacía unos días.

El mayor no era estúpido. Sabía que su hermano era consciente de lo que podía lograr con la promesa de su cintura estrecha, sus largas piernas y su rostro de efebo en cualquiera que se le pusiese por delante. Sin embargo Sherlock odiaba que le tocasen.

-¿A donde vas a ir?

-A donde sea- se giró para enfrentarse al mayor con una sonrisa- ahora soy libre ¿no?

Con un gesto rápido ocultó sus ojos tras aquellas gafas que tenían un cristal de cada color; verde y rojo y recogió la camisa de encima de la silla elegantemente pero sin ponersela, porque sentía algo de sangre bajarle por la piel enrojecida.

-Cuidate. Tal vez te necesitemos- el menor comenzó a andar hacia la puerta con paso casi alegre. Sin girarse.

-No sé si querré volver My-fué lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Y allí, en aquel gigantesco despacho alfombrado, Mycroft Holmes supo que volvería a ver a su hermano, pero lo que no imaginaba que pasarian casi once años hasta que sus vidas volviesen a encontrarse.


	2. hard rain's gonna fall

**Hola chicas! aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo. No lo he dicho y lo voy a poner, pero esta historia (pese al scifi) es slash, y catalogada M por todo lo que os pueda pasar por la mente. Sexo, droga, sadomaso, muerte, sangre, chungueces...ok? bien xD **

**como dije en el otro fic, a mi me molan las armas y la estrategia de guerra, pero sé que mucha gente no tiene ni papa de eso ni tieme porqué, de modo que cuando nombre algo pondré un numerito y lo explicaré a pie de página. Oka?  
><strong>

**Espero que os esté gustando el tema pese a ser complicadillo. Un beso a todas ^_^ya sabeis. **

**Opinad y no mataré a ningún personaje xD**

La guerra nunca terminaba.

No allí. No en aquel paraje desolado, arrasado y oscuro de Asia central.

Desde hacía casi cien años.

Ya no quedaba nada por destruír; algunos incluso se atrevían a decir que la corteza de la Tierra se había hundido en aquella zona, erosionada por las explosiones. Pero no tenían modo de saberlo. No en aquellos tiempos.

Hombres y mujeres venidos de todas las zonas aún habitables del planeta corrían, se agrupaban, sangraban y morían allí. Los que tenían suerte llegaban a tener un arma, por poco o nada que sirviese.

No había enemigo, no al menos visible, solo de vez en cuando oían un "zum zum" como una abeja gigantesca y rezaban para no tenerlo sobre la cabeza, porque eso significaba que estaban muertos.

La guerra nunca acababa. No allí, entre el polvo, las dunas y el aire amarillo. No frente a aquella gigantesca torre que subía arriba, muy arriba, hasta perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.

La torre que durante casi cien años la humanidad había tratado de reconquistar, un ascensor que llevaba a la estratosfera donde dormían los transbordadores y una vez en ellos, el siguiente destino era la estación Reichenbach***1**.

Era una toma de la bandera a la que llevaban jugando un siglo, porque ellos necesitaban salir de aquel planeta que se moría.

Y porque la gente de la estación espacial no quería dejarles subir.

Y no había otro modo que aquel. No podían bombardear por miedo a destruir aquella inmensa reliquia que se estiraba hasta parecer infinita. Solo intentar acercarse bastante como para hackear el sistema con una pequeña caja negra que todos llevaban por orden del alto mando, sin saber siquiera si funcionaría al cien por cien.

Y aquella era la gran guerra. Casi parecía un juego.

Solo que a veces oías "zumzum".

Solo que nadie se había acercado a menos de 700 metros en un siglo.

El Reichenbach desde la estratosfera protegía a las dos estaciones espaciales más grandes que se alejaban de la Tierra, y la gente que vivía en ellas ya no había conocido la Tierra desde hacía generaciones.

Porque la tríada espacial (así las llamaban) se había construído antes de la gran guerra. Mucho antes de que todo se fuese al carajo y el aire quedase amarillo, mucho antes de las bombas Arcoiris***2**.

Y todo aquello se había perdido. La humanidad había sido capaz de construir tecnología de nuevo, pero no a aquellos niveles, no una estación espacial. Todo ese conocimiento se había perdido y tardarían demasiado en volver a aprender. Todos estarían demasiado enfermos, o muertos para entonces. O habrían cambiado lo sufientes como para no ser llamados humanos nunca más.

Por eso debían conquistar aquella torre. Porque el mundo llegaba a su fin y la esperanza quedaba en las estrellas.

Porque los mas soñadores pensaban en sus hermanos, o hijos o a alguien a quien soñaban con llevar a aquella gigantesca cúpula que se dibujaba lejana, como un Valhalla de cristal.

Y porque para los realistas solo era estar allí y aguantar unos días, meses, años si eras listo, sabiendo que tu familia recibía dinero por ello, y eso era mejor que estar igualmente pudriéndose en cualquier callejón.

John no era ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Amarillo.

El doctor Watson odiaba el amarillo. Como todos en aquel maldito lugar.

Trajes amarillos, aire amarillo, tierra amarilla. Se preguntó si volvería a ver algún otro color.

Recordaba que tras sus gafas de crisital dorado sus ojos eran marrones, y que un día había visto un mechón de cabello pelirojo rizado de entre los pañuelos con los que se cubrían para evitar que la tierra les llenase de una paciente. Hacía meses.

John, el doctor, llevaba allí demasiado y todos le conocían. Paseaba entre los heridos e incluso a veces iba a sacarlos tras un ataque, saliendo siempre con vida.

Algunos con bromeaban con que llevaba allí desde el principio de la guerra.

Pero solo había tenído suerte. Siempre fué suerte.

Pero aquel día no hubo más. No cuando el Zumzum le sorprendió arreglando una torcedura y no se movió. Porque ya lo tenía encima.

Y después estaba en el suelo. Y todo se volvía frío mientras miraba lacónicamente el lugar en el que debería estar su brazo izquierdo mientras las voces de sus compañeros le chillaban, entre el Zumzum que seguía resonando en su cabeza.

"Doc, doc"

Aquel era sin duda el final. Al menos iba a importarle a alguien, y eso en aquella época era un gran logro.

Sonrió porque se le había acabado la fortuna que creía eterna y por haber podido ver otro color aparte de aquel maldito amarillo, aunque fuese el de su própia sangre, mientras la arena se le metía en la boca. Pero ya daba igual. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

**oo00oo**

Mycroft estaba cansado. Lo peor que podía ocurrir había ocurrido y no había vuelta vuelta atrás.

Jim había desaparecido y por Dios que todos sabían que solo le encontrarían si él quería que lo hiciesen. Daba igual cuantos hombres preparados le buscaran.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa. Que ahora todo dependía de su hermano, del que estaba seguro no habría cambiado la actitud en todos aquellos años.

Pese a no haber estado nunca realmente enfadados, Mycroft sabía que Sherlock sería capaz de sentarse a ver arder el mundo solo para fastidiarle y por eso necesitaba un plan.

Necesitaba a alguien capaz de controlar su maldito carácter y convencerle de que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto, y aquello no era sencillo.

No era una tarea menor lidiar con el pequeño de la familia Holmes y él lo sabía. Demasiadas veces en aquellos años había mandado a sus hombres para convencerle de vivir, al menos, en alguna zona decente, por el bien de todos, o simplemente calmar su ritmo de vida, y demasiadas veces sus hombres habían vuelto lo sufientemente jodidos como para no volver a probar suerte.

Por eso, desde hacía una semana sus asesores habían analizado todos los perfiles psicológicos de los que disponían que se hacían sistemáticamente a todo aquel que entrase a trabajar a sus órdenes, en la administración pública, los juzgados o el ejercito, tratando de buscar a esa persona.

Alguien que simplemente pudiese doblegar aquella maldita personalidad.

En total 28 perfiles.

Mycroft se sentaba en su butaca esperando aquellas fichas porque él era el último eslabón, quién decidiría cual de aquellos 28 peones jugaría aquella partida. Quien mejor conocía a Sherlock.

Era un plan desesperado pero era lo único que tenían. Solo podían invertir el poco tiempo del que disponían.

Anthea le sobresaltó un instante al entrar y leyó en sus ojos que no esperaba encontrarle allí. A esas horas siempre estaba ya en el club Diógenes.

-Venía a traer la documentación, señor.- Se acercó a dejarla en la mesilla junto a él y el mayor les dedicó una mirada lenta.

-Solo hay 27.

-Al parecer esta mañana uno de los candidatos ha caido bajo la torre. Un médico de la quinta división.

Mycroft no solía tener corazonadas pero al oír la palabra médico dudó.

-Da igual, traedme también esa ficha.

Oyó a la joven dar la orden por el teléfono mientras ojeaba otros candidatos, sin lograr que la imágen de un médico militar herido desaparecise de su cerebro.

-Aqui la tiene, señora- otra secretaria en la puerta le acercó una carpeta a la mujer morena.

John Watson, se sonrió Mycroft ante aquella carpeta parduzca.

Era un nombre apacible.

_*1: el proyecto de una torre hasta la estratosfera y desde allí una conexión via nave o transbordador se a demostrado a dia de hoy que sería la mas barata a la hora de mantener una estación espacial (de echo hay proyectos con estos "ascensores" solo que no hay dinero ahora misma para otra carrera espacial)._

_*2 las bombas arcoiris constisten en detonar una gran bomba atómica a muchisima altitud con lo cual logras por un lado cargarte servicios escenciales de una zona muy grande (agua, tierra, etc) y por el otro lanzas un ataque de pulso electromagnético masivo que ¿que es eso? ¿vosotras sabeis que con un imán se jode un ordenador, verdad? pues eso. Pues eso. Hace que el aire sea un electroimán gigante y toda la tecnología se estropea al segundo y estamos hablando de paralizar un continente entero, no 10 metros xD (esos pulsos siempre ocurren tras una explosión nuclear, La tecnología deja de funcionar). Te manda a la edad de piedra y te deja muy jodido, vamos._


	3. Wild frontier

**Ala, hoy conseguí actualizar los dos! bien por mi xD**

**Bueno, ya vais viendo que el tono de este fic es bastante mas serio que los otros, y más que lo será. Aviso desde ya que tocaré temas de muerte, sangre, sexo, sado, puede (puede) que pseudoincesto, enfermedad mental y suma y sigue, pero como esto es scifi mas para adultos no me pondré tan pesada XD solo disfrutad, y comentad, que escribir este es el triple de difícil que el otro y necesito ánimos.**

**Muchos besos_  
><em>**

_Dolía._

_Las manos de un hombre, un hombre adulto, le sujetaban la cabeza obligándole a agacharla._

_Habría llorado si mucho tiempo atrás no hubiese aprendido ya que eso no servía de nada. No en aquel sitio. No en Baskerville._

_Miraba fijamente a su própio regazo mientras un hilo de baba goteaba sobre él, escurriéndosele entre los dientes apretados. Era lo más parecido a llorar que se permitía._

_Tras él otro hombre._

_Hombres asépticos de olor aséptico, con batas del color de la nieve que nunca decían una palabra. No a él. Nunca a él._

_Quienes le hablaban eran los otros._

_El zumbido a sus espaldas, la luz blanca -tan blanca, demasiado blanca- de los fluorescentes rebotando en las paredes cristalínas de la habitación en la que solo parecía haber dos cosas fuera de lugar. Las patas metálicas de la camilla y sus rizos negros cayéndole ante los ojos._

_Eran demasiado oscuros para aquella habitación._

_De vez en cuando la piel de la nuca se movía involuntariamente en un tic, como respuesta al dolor y sus tobillos finos, que no llegaban al suelo se entrecruzaban nerviosos._

_Y después de aquello podría ver a su hermano Mycroft, y él le diría que todo iba bien, aunque nada fuese así. Pero vería a Mycroft._

_Olor aséptico._

_Cada vez que el menor de los Holmes visitó aquella sala tuvo la tentación de vomitar, para que aquella habitación oliese a algo y los hombres asépticos, mudos, fríos como Baskerville se alejaran de él y lo dejasen en paz. Para que Mycroft sacase la nariz de sus libros de una vez._

_Pero nunca lo hizo._

_Y un Sherlock de 12 años, más delgado, más ausente apretaba los ojos con fuerza sintiéndo su nuca arder._

Abrió los ojos, y rápidamente puso la mano.

¿Cuando se había hecho tan tarde? una mirada a su alrededor para gruñir un segundo. Hacía dos días que su compañero de piso le había abandonado en un ataque de mediocridad y victimismo alegando que estaba harto de su forma de hacer las cosas.

Pero él siempre había tenido el mismo modo de hacerlas, de manera que ese argumento no era muy válido; de todas formas, no había querido discutir y ni siquiera le había devuelto el saludo cuando el hombre atravesó la puerta, dispuesto a no volver.

Se frotó la nuca un instante, aún tumbado sobre la cama, con el sentimiento de "como pagar el próximo alquiler" apretándole el pecho, -_¿pedir dinero a Mycroft? antes indigente-_ sintiéndo el relieve del tatuaje azulado y mal mantenído que lo marcaba para siempre con dos ceros y tomó aire.

Hacía mucho que no soñaba con el hospital de Baskerville.

Pensaría en ello después.

**oo00oo**

El viejo hospital se situaba en la llamada zona "B".

Cuando los refugiados de la gran guerra habían llegado a Londres habían sido organizados por distritos que, mas de 300 años después, seguían creando el perfil de la ciudad.

Había siete distritos y algún gracioso iluminado los había bautizado con nombres de batallas ocurridas en dicha guerra. Aquel era el B, de Baker, por una batalla al sur de un lugar que había sido llamado Chile, en medio de un rio con ese nombre.

Al pasar los años simplemente había quedado como el distrito "B". No era de los más conflictivos, ni de los más seguros; pero desde luego sí era mejor que los suburvios que crecían bajo la niebla amarilla en las profundidades, entre las ruinas de la antigua ciudad sobre las que se levantaban los pilares de los distritos, casi rodeándolas, como un volcán.

Nadie quería estar en la lava.

Y con el tiempo, la asociación o la comodidad cada letra nombraba todo alrededor de la gente y se convertía en su día a día.

Por servicio básico cada una de las zonas tenía un hospital, un templo con libertad de credo y una zona de ocio. En el caso de la zona "B" los puestos los ocupaban el hospital de Baskerville, el templo de Sant Bart, y la calle de Belgravia, que quedaba justo sobre la antigua. Todo perfectamente organizado tras la letra B.

Por supuesto, esto tampoco se aplicaba a los suburvios, en los que la gente bastante tenía con lograr ver el cielo.

Lo más parecido que había en aquel lugar a un hospital había sido desde ni se nabía cuantas generaciones, la clinica de la família Watson.

John no había estudiado medicina en ninguna universidad. Era médico porque su madre lo era y ella le había enseñado a él y a su hermana Harry.

Y su madre era médico porque su abuelo lo era. Y así desde hacía tantas generaciones que nadie discutía que aquella pequeña clínica roñosa era el hospital de los barrios bajos, en el que si tenías mucha suerte te salvaban y si tenías suerte a secas conseguían darte alguna medicina que te alviase el dolor hasta poder cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

Fue cuando Harry tomó las riendas de la clínica que John decidió alistarse, pensando en que tal vez con el dinero podrían reparar aquel lugar para que pareciese un hospital de verdad. Él nunca había visto un hospital de verdad, pero tenía una idea de como hacer que la gente estuviese mejor y todo fuese un poco más fácil.

Y al llegar se había encontrado siendo el único con conocimientos básicos de casi el millar de personas que se congregaban en el campamento cochambroso situado a unos 20 kilómetros de la torre.

Estaban casi en el límite de la zona segura. Más allá, era como intentar cruzar un campo de minas.

Minas que te espían.

Que te siguen.

Que saben que estás corriendo y tienes miedo.

Que te obligan a vestir de amarillo para esconderte entre las dunas, pero da igual. Porque lo que huelen es el miedo.

A veces habían enfermedades. Una vez en un pase de varicela habían muerto mas de cuarenta. John se acordó de cuando Harry se la había contagiado siendo niños y casi había pasado una semana dando gracias al cielo.

Sin embargo siempre rondaban el millar. Cuando el número se reducía traían remplazos y todo continuaba.

No podían tener ahí a más gente porque ya era casi imposible alimentar y dar de beber al pequeño campamento situado en medio de ninguna parte. Eran los que eran.

El novato asustado.

La mujer de la que alguien a abusado y esperaba un crío, y quería volver a casa pero no podía porque había firmado un contrato. Esas no duraban. Esas nunca duraban.

El que no hablaba y algunas veces encontraban colgando de una soga.

El aguerrido y valiente. De esos había a camiones, carne de cañón.

El que hablaba de Reichenbach como si hubiese estado allí...

El que estaba casado y tenía un par de críos que quería llevar a la estación espacial, pero todos sabían que lo más cerca que estarían de ella sería cuando tuviesen edad suficiente para alistarse y pasar unos pocos días en el campamento antes de saltar por los aires.

Distintas caras, pero siempre los mismos. Y el doctor les conocía porque les había visto mil veces a lo largo de los años. Una y otra vez como un dejavú.

Y ellos le habían visto a él desde sus caras cambiantes, como el médico que nadie sabía porque razón estaba allí, como si aquella guerra no fuese con él, como si, simplemente, pudrirse en aquel primer círculo del infierno, aquel limbo de arena no fuese un destino que le estuviese aguardando.

Cuando acabó su contrato y vió que seguía vivo firmó otro, y otro, y otro. Y ni sabía cuantos. Nadie había firmado tantos.

Firmaba porque ya les conocía. Distintas caras, mismas personas.

Eran su família.

Y no había nadie más.

John Watson no era médico realmente, y alguna vez imaginó como sería un hospital de verdad.

Pero Baskerville no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Casi pensó que había muerto y estaba en alguna antesala para espíritus durante los cinco primeros minutos después de haber abierto los ojos.

Después reconoció instrumental y olor a desinfectante.

Miró a un lado aturdido, tratando de recordar como había llegado allí, cuando un brazo de metal puesto en lugar del suyo se movió a su orden muy sútilmente.

Y pensó en el soñador, la futura madre, el valiente, el tímido...pensó en que se habían quedado sin médico.

Y en silencio, entre los goteos, los cables, las pantallas y las brillantes paredes blancas, lloró.

**Una chica me preguntó y sí, los nombres de capitulos son títulos de canciones la primera "_every time we say goodby_" es una cancion de jazz clasica, que a cantado desde ray charles a natalie cole. La segunda "_a hard rain s gonna fall_" es la famosa canción que habla de la posible caida de misiles nucleares en la guerra fría de Bob Dylan y esta es "_wild frontier_" del maestro Gary Moore (ya que se pregunta, iré poniendo de quien es la canción en cada capitulo)**


	4. Paranoid Android

**Hola mis niñas. Un capitulo más. Ya estoy arrancando con la scifi dura xD**

**Estos capitulos son mas de presentación que otra cosa, porque quiero que el mundo en el que todo se situa quede claro antes de ir moviendo la acción. En este caso, los robots y demás son importantes para la historia así que he considerado bueno explicar bien la situación que viven.**

**Espero que os guste y no os esté aburriendo demasiado xD (a veces se me va un poco la cabeza, lo sé y me controlo)**

**Muchos besos a todas, y ya sabeis, opinad, que sobretodo esta historia es difícil y me gusta leer que os parece.**

El silencio le rodeaba. Lo invadía todo. Era uno con él.

El silencio era el único amigo de Mycroft Holmes desde su llegada a aquella torre.

Por eso a veces los pasos le sobresaltaban, pese a que sabía que apenas 5 personas y tres guardias androide podían acceder a su despacho, y reconocía la forma de andar de cada uno de ellos y cuantos pasos eran necesarios en cada caso para que la persona quedase frente a su puerta.

53 pasos seguros. Anthea. Caminando algo más deprisa de lo normal.

Noticias.

-Adelante- la joven nunca llamaba a la puerta. De echo no apartaba apenar las manos de su pequeña pantalla táctil desde las que dirigía acciones de las plantas inferiores de la torre.

-Noticias.

-Es mucho pedir que Jim haya aparecido, ¿verdad?- un instante en que ella le miró fíjamente como respuesta, antes de sonreír.

-Creo que si. Pero el médico ha despertado hace 15 minutos. No ha habido interacción pero segun los obserbadores, es un rotundo éxito.- Mycroft cruzó las manos sobre el pecho. Si aquello salía bien tal vez no necesitasen encontrar a Jim Moriarty. Sin duda era difícil, pero la primera apuesta estaba hecha...

**oo00oo**

Paso poco tiempo hasta que alguien apareció en la sala a sus espaldas.

La cama quedaba justo en medio, rodeada de pantallas, cables, sensores y dios sabía que más.

Una enfermera joven se situó a su lado de forma maquinal, pasándole la mano por la frente un segundo mientras repasaba las pantallas con gesto rápido.

-¿Donde...?

-Está en un hospital, el Baskerville. Ha vuelto a Londres.- Un sonrisa de la joven. Era hermosa, era rubia, de cabello muy corto. Pesaba unos quilos más de lo que debería por su complexión y eso le pareció hermoso al exmilitar.

Había pasado demasiados años viendo a mujeres flacas en aquel campo de batalla, y ahora, aquella joven rubia de piel pálida le parecía la mujer más femenina sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Me han trasladado...¿porque?- ella dudó, recolocándole las sábanas.

-Le hirieron en batalla, doctor. ¿Recuerda?- casi se estremeció cuando aquellos labios carnosos se refirieron a él como "doctor".

-Sí, sí...solo que...nunca trasladan a nadie, o no sabía que se trasladaba a gente- un bufido sintiéndose estúpido y la muchacha torció la boca.

-Sus constantes están bien. ¿Como lleva el brazo?¿lo ha visto?- John asintió- tardará un poco en poder moverlo correctamente, pero no es difícil de manejar. Tiene una entrada a la bateria por aqui- le señaló una pequeña toma para un cable justo en la parte interior del codo- una vez por semana duerma con él enchufado a la corriente...para recargar el sistema "nervioso". Si no tendrá dolor, calambres y perderá la mobilidad.

-No puedo pagar esto- revisó sus goteros poniendose de puntillas y los ojos del rubio bagaron por sus caderas enfundadas en pantalón blanco.

-Está todo pagado, no se preocupe. Usted solo descanse, doctor Watson. Creo que lleva demasiado sin hacerlo.

Los ojos de la joven eran cálidos. No tenía ni 30 años y le miraban con tranquilidad y algo que no lograba describir.

-Con esta cosa me confundirán con un maldito androide- la mano de metal se estremeció un instante tras aquellas palabras. A John no le gustaban los androides, ni los robots, ni los cyborgs***1 **ni nada de eso. Existían. Había muchos.

Toda la carrera había empezado con los androides. Los habían creado en la gran guerra como apoyo a los soldados. Pero eran demasiado caros, y por tanto, valiosos. Lo más barato era mandar a pobres imbéciles a morir. Siempre había más de esos. En la actual guerra en el desierto resultaban totalmente inútiles, pues necesitaban energia para funcionar demasiado cara para trasladar hasta allí, la arena los estropeaba en un tiempo muy corto, y pesaban 3 veces más de lo que pesa una persona a igual condición física por lo que eran mas lentos y el metal blando que formaba su cuerpo expuesto permanentemente al Sol elevaba su temperatura corporal tanto que los sensores de la torre la detectaban a kilómetros.

Inútiles.

Tras el fracaso militar habían pasado a ser objetos de lujo, cada vez más sofisticados. Primero como apoyo a personas desfavorecidas, despues asistentes de hogar para ricos y por último habían pasado a ocupar filas de burdeles y lugares de mala muerte.

No pasaban enfermedades, no se cansaban y no había que pagarles sueldo. Todos invertían en al menos uno, porque además podía tener forma de niño, de adolescente o de alguna otra cosa retorcida en la que el médico prefería no pensar, porque aquel terreno no era blanco ni negro. Era gris.

Pero poco a poco habían ido exigiendo derechos, derecho al mantenimiento, a ser sus propios amos...y algunos hasta comenzaron a implantaban extremidades de "carne" para poder sentir. "Sensitivos" se hacían llamar.

Y allí había empezado todo. Maquinas que soñaban con ser humanas, y se veía a simple vista que no lo eran, pese a su piel artifial casi perfecta.

No sudaban, no olían...y cada vez estaban mejor programadas para parecer vivas. Pero no lo estaban. Eran metal. Y tras negarles aquellos derechos tras algunas rebeliones algunos grupos de androides comenzaron a dedicarse a "robar piezas" a los humanos de verdad.

Cuando hacía años John se había marchado al frente la situación estaba casi por explotar.

No lo hacían en Londres. Nunca en Londres. La capital estaba vigilada contra eso hasta en los suburbios.

Encontrar a alguien con fragmentos humanos no catalogados implantados o no era constitutivo de carcel en el mejor de los casos y ejecución inminente y sin juicio si el pobre diablo reincidía.

No era que se pudiese ejecutar a un androide, por mucho que ellos dijesen que sí sentían. Los desmontaban.

Pero aquello daba demasiado dinero de modo que también había humanos jugandose el tipo y desgarrando a quienes se atrevían a poner un pie a solas fuera de la capital por rutas inseguras.

Lo último que John había oído era que habían legalizado aquello tratando de controlarlo, y que algunos humanos podían "donar" una extremidad, piel, lo que fuese, a cambio de exageradas sumas de dinero. Eran los fragmentos catalogados.

Lo más fácil era encontrar cosas como dedos, o trozos de piel bastante gruesos que poner en el interior de la pierna o en el estómago. Trabajando unos años eran algo asequible.

Después estaban cosas como tejidos neuronales que acoplar con sus chips***2 **que les otorgaban emociones reales, o espinas dorsales que conectaban su cuerpo de metal al sistema del cerebro de forma mucho más efectiva que cualquier cable y mejoraba su capacidad de aprendizaje. Eso era casi imposible de encontrar.

Aparte de toda aquella locura estaban los robots. No daban tanto problema porque solían tener programaciones básicas. Quitaban puestos de trabajo, era el único mal. Podían comprarse en tiendas y fregaban los platos, barrían, o cantaban canciones. A veces tenían cuerpo de gato o de perro y la gente los tenía de mascota.

Y por último estaban los Cyborgs. Gente que había renunciado a su cuerpo para ser de metal.

Aquello sí era casi insultante. Androides matando humanos para despojarles de su carne y humanos tirando su cuerpo a la basura para meter su cerebro en una caja con forma humana para (decían) renunciar así a toda emoción mundana y ser uno con dios sabía que.

Eran una maldita secta, pero al menos no se les oía demasiado.

-No parece usted un androide- rió la joven- de verdad que no.

-Se lo agradezco- tenía las manos finas y no olía a arena, ni a sudor, ni a miedo. Olía a jabón, y un poco a desinfectante tal vez, algún deribado del zotal.

-Iré a pedir que le traigan algo de comer- una sonrisa antes de separarse de la cama. Pero dudó un momento antes de volver junto a él.- Creo que es por propaganda, ¿sabe? quiero decir...usted lleva muchos años en el frente, y como ha servido al país ellos le curan y le pagan la operación para que usted pueda decir que no le dejaron morir como un perro en el desierto, sino que se preocuparon por su salud. Seguro que habrá más jovenes que se alistarán con idea de que pueda ocurrirles algo parecido a lo que usted- frunció el ceño- creo que ha de ser eso...aunque yo no entiendo mucho de nada, ¿sabe?

-Podría ser- suspiró John dudando- esperaré a que alguien venga a darme alguna explicación de todo esto. Por cierto...tengo una hermana, Harriet. ¿Podrían avisarla de que estoy aquí?

-Ya esta hecho, doctor Watson- se rascó el brazo un instante- pero no podía pasar a verle mientras la operación y la protesis no se estabilizasen. Se le ha dado cita para mañana por la tarde.

La idea de ver a su hermana tras tanto tiempo le hizo sonreír y hundir ligeramente la cabeza en el amohadón. Dulce Harry.

Un sobresalto y el olor a jabón estaba más cerca.

La enfermera rubia presionó un instante sus labios contra los de él y después se separó sonriendo nerviosa y encendida.

-Gracias por...luchar por nosotros, doctor- un gesto de despido y desapareció como había llegado dejando el olor dulzón en la sala y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro del médico por aquel primer y único agradecimiento tras un combate que había durado tanto que no recordaba apenas nada antes de él.

***1 Androide: robot con forma humana programado para imitar el comportamiento humano. Si quereis saber como va ya el tema mirad en youtube videos del androide Geminoid HI-1 es lo más nuevo que hay y realmente llega a dar miedo (fue cartel del último festival de cine de Sitges, así que os sonará). Robot: el que se me ocurre ahora es R2d2. O sea, bichito que no tiene forma humana y esta programado para desempeñar una fundión especifica. Cyborgs: Cerebro humano y cuerpo de metal. Aquí hago referencia a cuerpos completos de metal, porque la verdad es que aún no está claro a partir de cuanto tanto por ciento te convierte en ciborg (a lo mejor una persona que, como John lleve una extremidad mecánica ya podría ser considerada eso, pero lo que quiero decir yo en ese cacho es que realmente la secta es de gente que ha renunciado a TODO su cuerpo).**

***2 hay un proyecto muy interesante que están silenciando muchisimo que consiste en crear pequeños robots y mezclar chips con neuronas (de ratón). Lo que ha acabado ocurriendo es que las neuronas se entrelazan con los chips (recordamos que las neuronas lo que hacen es una especie de "cadena" que pasa electricidad de un lado al otro) y forman un cerebro diríamos "protoartificial" que aprende. Aprende laberintos, aprende que los señores de bata blanca son los que le dan de comer ("comen" agua con azucar sobre las neuronas directamente) aprenden formas básicas y lo más desconcertante; cada robot tiene personalidad propia pese a venir de neuronas del mismo cerebro de ratón. Algunos son mas exploradores, otros mas timidos etc...(obviamente mueren a las pocas semanas). Esto NO es ciencia ficción, se está haciendo hoy en día (de echo conozco el proyecto porque trabaja en él el colega de infancia de uno de mis mejores amigos y nos va contando cositas) y por más que piden que les dejen poner neuronas humanas la iglesia dice que nanai de la china (como siempre). Pero es simplemente acojonante poder decir que hoy en día es posible crear robots con personalidad y emociones. Si quereis buscar sobre el proyecto se llaman HYBROTS, hay videos, hay artículos y hay de todo.**

**oo00oo  
><strong>

**canción: paranoid, android (Radiohead)  
><strong>


	5. Love Hurts

**Hola mis niñas! bien todas? es domingo y yo acabo de desayunar ensaladilla rusa...así, sin despeinarme xD**

**Decir solo a Paradise-cream que tiene razón; o sea, no se porque la gente lee "ciencia ficción" y les entra como urticaria y eso que la scifi será que no tiene estilos ni temas (o sea, no es lo mismo leer a asimov que a orson scott card). Todo depende de como lo pilles...si no has leido nunca nada scifi y empiezas por...yo que sé...William gibson, por bueno que sea te vas a arrancar los ojos al capitulo dos, pero no se´...cuentos cortitos de asimov (nada de empezar por "la fundacion" o "los propios dioses" xD), "el juego de ender" y cositas así se leen muy bien. Aparte de eso hay una ciencia ficcción mas de máquinas, mas social, más politica...realmente el mundo es enorme y los temas y estilos variadísimos.**

**Cierto que es una literatura muy jodida y que hay autores que es como para echarles de comer aparte (recuerdo cuando leí "el hombre en el castillo" de Philip K Dick y juro que quería trepanarme el cerebro yo a mi conmigo misma con una cucharilla...y juré que no lo leería más porque la esquizofrénia y el LSD no son buenos compañeros de cama).**

**Pues eso. Espero que sigais aqui todas aunque seamos poquitas y que os guste esto ^_^**

**Muchisimo besos**

Cuando cortas el aire este se queja con un sonido agudo, casi un grito, casi como oír agonizar a un pequeño animal invisible.

Pero no importaba. Irene tenía claro que aquel animalillo podía irse al infierno; ella no iba a parar pese a que el brazo ya le doliera y el sudor comenzase a aparecer sobre su rostro como rocío, humedeciendo los mechones de pelo oscuro que ligeramente se pegaban a el.

A cada golpe el hombre tumbado boca arriba que tenía delante se estremecía, como si la electricidad recorriese todo su ser; con la cabeza colgando de aquella especie de camilla fría y las manos fuertemente aferradas a los lados. Era glorioso ver como los músculos se tensaban una y otra vez bajo la piel originalmente blanca que había ido enrojeciendo a medida que un golpe tras otro se dibujaban líneas oscuras sobre ella, empujando la caja torácica a soltar el aire cada vez como el último aliento de un moribundo.

Había marcas antiguas. Algunas muy antiguas. A la Dama Adler o "la Mujer" como siempre la llamaba él, siempre le recorría la columna un pinchazo de orgullo recordar que casi todas habían sido hechas por sus manos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo jugando a aquello con el hombre imposible que jadeaba de forma ronca bajo sus golpes.

¿Era amor? No podía haber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a él. Nunca lo sabía, nadie lo sabía. Parecía ir siempre dos o tres pasos por delante de un mundo que se le hacía lento sin que se molestase en ocultarlo. Pero Irene sí que le quería, porque era imposible no querer a aquellos ojos impertinentes, casi de ave rapaz, maleducados y desdeñosos que parecían poder verlo todo por muy profundo que se escondiese, aquellos labios abiertos bajo los golpes como una súplica ronca por clemencia aunque no buscaba que se detuviesen, no quería que ella parase aunque ya la piel hubiera cedido en algunos puntos bajo la fusta, y la sangre formara sobre los moratones pequeñas perlas rojas.

Impossible no desear aquel cuerpo fibroso, pálido, largo y maltratado, que marcaba demasiados huesos y se arqueaba ligeramente, desnudo, expuesto, casi frágil.

Le gustaba imaginar que la amaba lo suficiente para mostrarse así solo ante ella. Y era retorcido y de existir el infierno Irene iría a él de cabeza y sin arrepentirse. Porque quería oírle gritar al menos una vez en aquel juego. Nunca lo había hecho. Jadeos, murmuros, gemidos y los días que tenía suerte algún sollozo. Pero Dios, un grito. En sus fantasias le arrancaba la piel solo para oírlo, solo para tocarle, hundir sus dedos en aquel maldito lienzo sobre el que tantas veces había dibujado con fusta, metal y cera, y que estaba prohibido para todo aquello que aún tuviese vida.

Y es que el trato era ese. No podía tocarle. A veces, celosa, se había preguntado si existía alguien con aquel privilegio pero no había querido preguntar por no mostrar aquella maldita desesperación por él que la devoraba.

Podía tenerle así, y era la única. Una tela blanca le cubría a la altura de las caderas, dejando después al aire sus piernas desnudas haciéndolo parecer un cadaver a punto de ser abierto en cualquier morgue. Pero no. Estaba allí, con ella, y le veía completamente excitado bajo la cobertura, contrayendose a cada golpe de una forma que la obligaba apretar las piernas por no saltarle encima, caliente y empapada para poseerlo aprobechandose del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba.

Pero sabía que si lo hacía sería la última vez que lo vería en aquella camilla, y no habría podido soportarlo.

Un golpe justo a la altura del ombligo, ligeramente por encima de donde terminaba su sexo le hizo retorcerce con violencia y abrir algo más las piernas como acto reflejo. Era hermoso. Nuevos golpes justo sobre el primero y el cuerpo se agarrotó arqueado entre gemídos mientras la cadera empujaba ligeramente algo invisible.

Dios.

Irene Adler, la prostituta mas selecta de Belgravia se lo habría follado gratis. Habría pagado para hacerlo.

Pero todo el dinero del mundo no bastaba para convencer a aquel extraño hombre de cabello oscuro y es que la consigna estaba clara; nadie podía tocar a Sherlock Holmes bajo ninguna circumstancia.

Se relajó de golpe, casi inconsciente, enrojecido y líquido sobre la cama de metal que lo sostenía. Tal vez tenía algo de fiebre ¿como saberlo?

-Gracias- su voz ronca pareció acariciarla un momento y eso la hizo sonreír. Fantaseó imaginándole levantandose y tomándola de las muñecas para hacerle el amor donde fuese. En la camilla, en el suelo, contra la pared...

Aunque llevaba tantos años deseando aquella piel que estaba segura de que llegaría al orgasmo solo con que la tocase. Su sexo hinchado se estremeció al ver sus labios carnosos esbozarle una sonrisa. Casi con amor.

-Descanse, señor Holmes- apagó al luz al salir para que pudiese dormir unas horas. Era el único cliente que se quedaba a dormir en su mansión, aunque tambíen era lo más parecido a una relación estable que había tenido en su vida.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

Solo le azotaba una tarde al mes.

Algunas veces, cuando no tenía ningún cliente el hombre bajaba a comprar algo de comida y la compartían con alguna confidencia, casi siempre de ella, y solo por aquellos momentos le habría hecho cualquier servicio sin cobrarle -se recogió el pelo en un moño- pero precisamente el dinero era lo que impedía que se hiciese más ilusiones estúpidas con toda aquella locura.

El dinero era lo único que la mantenía a salvo de soñar con una vida al lado de Sherlock. Y por lo tanto debía seguir estando allí. Y sabía que él lo sabía. Pero no importaba.

Clavó los ojos un instante a varios panfletos amarillos que alguien había pasado bajo su puerta. Siempre lo mismo. Basura, basura y más basura.

Los recogió de mala manera estremeciéndose por el gesto debido a la molestia del brazo cargado y su mirada se posó casi por accidente sobre una de las palabras impresas que leyó al revés: "Reichenbach".

Giró el papel con calma, porque no era una de las porquerías con las que hacían que los jovenes fuesen a buscar la muerte en nombre de dios sabía que. No era nada oficial, sino...

Llevaba unos pocos meses oyéndolo. De ninguna voz en particular y de todas. En los clientes, en las tiendas, en conversaciones perdidas.

Irene tenía contactos en todos los fondos y el rumor se había extendido como la pólvora. Era absurdo, estúpido, pero por alguna razón bailaba como un eco entre la gente que lo repetía en voz baja, con miedo, como si saber aquello pudiese buscarles problemas, y eso era peligroso.

Las voces decían que un hombre había llegado al Reichenbach. Nadie sabía nada más.

Solo que alguien conocía a alguien que conocía a alguien que había visto la estela de un transvordador espacial cruzar el cielo como una estrella fugaz.

Y alguien conocía a alguien que conocía a alguien que había visto a un hombre de traje negro decir que había ido y vuelto de allí.

La Mujer nunca daba crédito a aquel tipo de rumor pero...

Pero...

Sus pupilas se abrieron un segundo ante una única frase que podía acabar con el mundo tal como lo conocían.

_"La caída del Reichembach comenzará pronto"._

**oo00oo**

**love hurts -Incubus**


	6. People are Strange

**Hola mis niñas! gracias como siempre por los comentarios y los mensajitos tanto por aqui como por twitter, me hacen tontamente feliz ^^.**

**Después de los capitulos mas rollo ahora si empezamos con la historia.**

**Espero que os guste y sigais todas ahi.**

**Muchísimos besos a todas todas todas ^*^**

Cuando Harriet Watson atravesó la puerta de aquella habitación del Hospital de Baskerville de forma tímida y vacilante, John solo pudo pensar en cuan viejo se había hecho.

Había dejado a su hermana a cargo de la clínica siendo una joven al final de la adolescencia , y ahora que la volvía a ver parecía tan mayor y cansada que el médico podía haber jurado que se trataba de la madre de ambos de la que Harriet había resultado casi gemela, con algunos años de diferencia.  
>No era guapa. Nunca lo había sido.<br>Tenía los innegables rasgos de la família Watson: baja estatura, huesos grandes, cabello rubio apagado, y complexión compacta. Sus ojos verdes eran hermosos pero nada más, sin embargo ahora estaban tan cansados que la hacían casi veinte años mayor.  
>-Hola John- dudó un instante en la puerta.<br>-Harry...-su voz sonaba ligeramente más aguda en persona que por teléfono. La había añorado tanto. Le tendió la mano viéndola abanzar dudosa con los ojos fijos en el brazo de metal, de ligero color cobrizo, que reposaba sobre las sábanas.  
>-Dios, John- le abrazó como pudo entre los cables y monitores, cogiéndo su rostro entre las manos un instante- cuando me dijeron que te habían alcanzado...-un sollozo- joder, debería pegarte.<br>-Ya me han pegado bastante. ¿Como estás tú? ¿Y Clara?

Los ojos verdes titubearon. La historia no era ni fácil ni nueva ya que su relación con Clara llevaba años siendo intermitente, de los pormenores estaba más que enterado por llamadas y cartas.  
>Y no era que la menor de los Watson y su compañera no se hubiesen comprometido en aquella relación pero hacía varios años que Harriet había perdido la capacidad de dirigir su vida.<p>

Los problemas con la bebida empezaron al poco de que John se marchase al frente y él había sabido de su existencia, precisamente, por una estresada y agotada Clara que le llamaba con mas asiduidad que nadie, tratando de que hiciese entrar en razón a la mujer rubia. Pero el médico ya tenía bastantes problemas con mantenerse vivo. Ahora las manos de Harry temblaban de delirium tremens, narcotizado por algún antipsicótico.

- Se encarga de la clínica- era inútil intentar obviar su estado- yo ya no puedo operar. Me ocupo de los recibos, las llamadas y los casos menos graves. Hemos recogido un niño, Zoe, y estamos enseñándole para que nos eche una mano en la consulta.  
>-Bueno, me alegro de que la clínica no vaya a perderse al fin y al cabo.<br>-¿Perderse? gracias al dinero que nos has mandado la hemos arreglado.-Dió una mirada algo avergonzada alrededor antes de bajar el tono-no es como esto, claro, pero está mejor...  
>-En cuanto salga de aquí os podré ayudar también- los ojos de Harry le escrutaron un instante con calma.-¿Que?<br>-¿No lo sabes?- John esperó- tienes trabajo. Hablé con un hombre cuando vine a firmar papeles al hospital nada mas ingresarte...hará un mes o así...me dijo que te incorporarías en una pequeña clínica del distrito B en cuanto estuvieses mejor.  
>-Pero ¿y que demonios hago yo en el distrito B?<br>-John, joder...la gente está deseando largarse de nuestra zona a alguno de los distritos,¡págan casi tres veces más por cualquier cosa! y ahora tu eres una especie de héroe ejemplar de guerra- la mirada del médico se volvió más dura un instante pero no lo suficiente para callar a su hermana- has perdido un maldito brazo por ellos y casi te matan. Por una vez en tu vida no juegues al "médico noble" y acepta el regalo.

Inconscientemente la mano de la joven se agarraba al metal del brazo.  
>-Te mandaré el dinero para que sigas con los arreglos- la mano se aflojó ante aquellas palabras, pero sus ojos verdes seguían mirándole de una forma extraña.<br>Muy extraña.  
>Sorprendida, enfadada, perdida y sobretodo triste. Muy triste.<br>En aquel momento Harriet Watson era la mujer más triste del mundo entero y John no sabía porque. Demasiados años en la guerra.  
>Demasiados años sin ternura, sin afecto; sin su hermana.<br>Le pasó el brazo para atraerla de nuevo y estrecharla ligeramente, oyendola respirar en el hueco de su cuello y temblar por el maldito alcohol barato que la había quemado por dentro como el ácido y la acunó como había hecho tantas veces siendo niños, hundiendole los dedos entre el pelo ondulado, sintiéndo como comenzaba a llorar por algo que no era miedo, ni alegría, ni nada que el rubio pudiese explicar. Solo tristeza...y tal vez soledad...

-Harry...mi Harry...ya estoy aquí...vamos...estoy aqui y estoy bien...vamos hermana...estoy contigo...mi niña...mi caballito de madera...

**oo00oo**

Tras aquella visita, John apenas tardó unos días en convencer a los médicos de que se encontraba lo bastante bien como para que le firmasen el alta.  
>Unos días llenos de papeles, burocratas con traje, permisos, bancos y un mas que largo etcetera.<p>

Las condiciones estaban claras, la clínica era pequeña, y el sueldo triplicaba lo que ganaba como militar, claro que en el distrito B todo era más caro.  
>Cada uno de aquellos hombres trajeados le remarcaba cada vez lo agradecido que estaba el país por sus diez años en el frente, pero a él ni un solo de aquellos agradecimientos le sonó sincero. No como el de la joven enfermera de cabello corto.<br>Y allí estaba. Con un trabajo nuevo, un mes de vacaciones pagadas (que hasta John estaba convencido que se merecía) y una recompensa en una cuenta bancaria, plantado enmedio del distrito B sin saber que hacer.  
>Necesitaba encontrar una casa. Pero todo era distinto. Distinto a la guerra, al suburbio, a todo lo que recordaba o algua vez había conocído.<p>

_Distinto._

John no encajaba.

Callejeó casi dos horas sin tener muy claro cual era el siguiente paso a dar; había pasado 10 años pensando en que cada instante podía ser el último, atendiendo heridos y problemas casi cualquier instante que tenía los ojos abiertos y ahora, el encontrarse así, sin amenazas, sin voces agonizantes pidiendo por él, lejos de la arena y sobretodo sin aquel maldito ZumZum resonandole en la noche le hacía sentir expuesto. Como si una amenaza mas grande se cerniese sobre él.  
>Más grande que la muerte.<p>

_Amarillo._

Alguien había llenado una calle casi desierta de pamfletos amarillos.  
>Por las paredes, los postes y tirados en la acera.<p>

Pamfletos amarillos con grandes letras negras que anunciaban muy claro su mensaje:  
><em>"la caida del Reichembach comenzará pronto".<em>

John pensó que si era una broma tenía demasiado mal gusto. Como si alguien pudiese derrivar la cúpula en el cielo...  
>Pero la calle desierta en la que los papeles se movían con un ligero aire le hizo volver a ponerse en guardia; como en la guerra. Nada había cambiado.<br>_El amarillo._  
><em>El Reichembach.<em>  
><em>El doctor.<em>  
>Los actores eran los mismos y el escenario distinto.<br>Una mano se posó en su hombro de improviso haciéndole saltar casi medio metro hacia adelante y tras él, un hombre claramente aturdido por su reacción le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado cuando se giró para enfrentarlo.  
>-John? John Watson?- era familiar. Tan familiar como un sueño- Soy yo, Mike Stamford. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?<p>

**People are strange- The Doors**


	7. Humanity

**Hola mis niñas. Aqui llego con otro capítulo.**

**La verdad es que la trama va muy despacito, pero realmente hay muchas cosas que contar y no quiero dejarme nada. Espero no estar aburriendoos xD**

**Nada más que añadir...hoy estoy poco habladora, porque llevo unos días muy estresantes.**

**Muchos besos a todas y ya sabeis que vuestros coments son mi fetiche**

Mike Stamford era un hombre rechoncho y afable.  
>John no recordaba exactamente de que le conocía, pero siempre había estado ahí.<br>En su infancia, en su juventud...en la guerra...  
>Era como un fantasma que se paseaba por sus recuerdos sin que él supiese exactamente donde hubicarle; como si la mente del médico estuviera dividida en pequeñas cajas y hubiese un poco de Mike en todas ellas.<p>

Era un personaje extraño, querido, tranquilo y familiar, que ahora terminaba un dulce sentado junto a él en aquel banco mientras le resumía tórpemente como era vivir en el distrito B.  
>El rubio se frotó un instante las sienes con gesto algo aturdido haciéndole entrecerrar un instante los ojos con preocupación.<br>-¿Todo bien?- una sonrisa rápida mientras asentía.  
>-Acabo de salir del hospital y aún no tengo la cabeza muy en su sitio. Creo que estos malditos calmantes me aturden demasiado.<br>-Toma, no lo he tocado- le tendió su bebida azucarada con gesto rápido y John dió un trago largo casi sin pensar. En pocos segundos se sintió algo mejor- las prótesis agotan, pero eso no lo dícen para que la gente siga poniéndoselas. Bebe cosas dulces para recuperar glucosa, te evitará migrañas.  
>-Grácias Mike- una mirada divertida en silencio. Era el típico niño gordito y sabiondo con el que todos se metían pero siempre seguía sonriendo. Solo que, con cuarenta años.- por cierto...-dudó un instante; demasiados años sin pedir favores- no conozco el distrito ni nada...es como si acabase de caer del espacio. ¿Tú no sabrías de alguien que alquilase piso, buscase compañero o...algo?- se rascó la cabeza pese a que no le picaba- aunque supongo que compartir piso conmigo será difícil.<br>-¿Sabes?-John tenía el accento cerrado de los suburvios que marcaba todavía más el modo neutro en el que se expresaba el hombre junto a él.-Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy.  
><strong>oo00oo<strong>

El templo de Sant Bart era sin duda el edificio mas bonito que el militar había visto en su vida. No tenía nada en especial. Era alto, gris y esbelto, y crecía hacia el cielo haciendo brillar al Sol sus ventanales limpios.  
>-Trabajo aqui-sonrió Mike con cierto orgullo- me trasladaron hace unos tres años.<br>John le envidió un segundo por poder pasar sus días en aquel edificio magestuoso, pero no dijo nada; solo se limitó a seguir a su viejo amigo a través de la entrada y por los pasillos, que les llevaban abajo, cada vez más abajo mostrándoles salas repletas de gente que rezaba a algo que el médico nunca había llegado a entender. Cuanto más abajo, menos gente y así hasta las dos últimas plantas que recorrieron a solas y casi en penumbra, inmersos en un silencio que solo rompía la respiración agotada de Mike, por haber bajado casi 10 pisos pese haber comenzado desde la recepción.  
>Sin duda estaban bajo el nivel de la ciudad, tal vez a la altura de los suburvios cuando el hombre gordo se detuvo dudoso y se giró para enfrentarle.<br>-Me juego mucho trayendote aquí, John, y espero me guardes el secreto.-No dijo nada ante aquello- soy el único autorizado a permitir la entrada a alguien aqui y esta es la primera vez que lo hago.  
>-¿Tan peligroso es tu trabajo?- un instante perplejo y después el enorme hombre de cara roja rió como si el médico le hubiese contado un gran chiste.<br>-Mi trabajo está justo a 13 plantas por encima de esta, pero allí ya me cubren.-Carraspeó un instante-soy más importante aqui abajo, John...pero lamentablemente hay mucha gente que no entiende lo que hacemos.

Sin esperar a que el exmilitar jurase o prometiese nada se acercó a una vieja estantería y metió una llave por algún rincón del lateral, para abrir una cerradura que a simple vista no estaba allí y parte de la pared se abrió tras ella.  
>-¿Puertas falsas?¿En serio quedan de esas cosas?<br>-Los clásicos nunca pasan de moda.

Había más escaleras. Dos plantas más.  
>Aquel edifico había sido construído antes de la gran guerra y sin duda lo habían hecho crecer y crecer a medida que los distritos fueron subiendo.<br>Los dos últimos pisos dejaban claro que muy poca gente sabía lo que se escondía tras la puerta y el polvo se las comía casi e la oscuridad.  
>John llevaba un rato pensando en que diablos era lo que se estaba metiendo sin haberlo pedido pero había decidido no hablar porque,por alguna razón, le gustaba aquella sensación lejana de peligro.<br>Atravesaron la única puerta bajo la cual se filtraba luz que les obligo a pestañear cegados un instante al llegar al otro lado.  
>Casi parecía Baskerville y era una sala tan inmensa que debía ocupar la mitad de la planta, pero pese al instrumental, los microscopios, la luz blanca, las camillas y todo lo demás John supo que no era un hospital.<br>Miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien aparte de ellos.  
>-¿Que demonios es esto, Mike?- el otro sonrió y cogió uno de los enormes botes rellenos de líquido gelatinoso que había sobre una de las mesas, mostrándoselo con calma. Entre el cristal rojizo el rubio pudo distinguir una columna vertebral- ¿trafico? joder...¿pero que cojones...?<br>-Oh, no no no John- dejó el tarro con cuidado y gesticuló un instante, como tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos- deja que te lo explique...nosotros no sacamos dinero de ello...quiero decir...mucha gente muere. Van arriba a hacer sus ceremonias de entierro. Aquí robamos los cuerpos y reimplantamos todo lo que se puede aprovechar a los androides. No es exactamente tráfico...robamos de gente muerta- se pasó la mano por la nuca,- eso evita que muchos androides ataquen a humanos en las afueras. Muchos no pueden permitirse implantes legales.  
>-Joder. Y si os descubren estais todos muertos.<br>-Es seguro...falsificamos las autorizaciones de implante para hacerlos pasar por catalogados. No traemos a los androides aqui. Nadie sabe...  
>-Mike...<br>-Sé lo que piensas John, pero necesitan esto. Necesitan sentir...necesitan ser...SER-su cara enrojeció un instante-imagina que nunca en la vida hubieses podido saber como es el tacto de nada.  
>-Mike...los androides no son humanos- ante la frase, el otro apretó los labios un segundo.<br>-¿Que entendemos por humano, John? si me estás diciendo que lo único que nos hace humanos a ti y a mi es estar hechos de tejido vivo y rellenos de sangre- suspiró- relamente estás obviando demasiadas cosas importantes...la conciencia, el alma...  
>-La conciencia no es más que el resultado de la actividad frenética de nuestra red de neuronas- una duda-...el alma no existe.<br>Mike pareció extrañamente triste ante aquellas palabras.

Podía decirlo, podía jurarlo, pero John sabía que un androide no era algo humano por más que se pareciese a ellos. Un androide estaba programado. Un humano no.  
>La idea de buscar humanidad para las máquinas le parecía extrañamente conmovedora pero no eran humanas.<br>El médico les veía. Pálidos, y perfectos. Su cabello no crecía y sus ojos tenían el brillo del cristal. Eran blandos, eran cálidos pero no estaban vivos.  
>Olían a metal, y sus gestos eran de una perfección que asustaba.<br>No estaban vivos.  
>-John...no somos traficantes- la duda, el laboratorio, los grandes botes que contenían fragmentos humanos-sé que lo que hacemos está bien, pero evita muertes en las afueras...evita que más sensitivos se dediquen a atacar a los humanos buscando...pero mucha gente...muchos no lo entienden esto...si nos encontrasen...<br>-No voy a denunciarte, Mike- pensaba que era obvio, pero estaba claro que no- no comparto esto pero no voy a correr a dar parte en la Torre- pareció quitarle a su amigo una piedra de un par de toneladas de encima.- Dime ¿porue me has traido aqui?  
>-Ven.<p>

Un tintineo metálico resonaba al fondo de la habitación y se hacía más y más fuerte a medida que se acercaban, hasta que una larga figura oscura se dibujó ante ellos, erguida frente a una de las mesas.  
>Lo primero que John pensó era que se trataba de un androide; flaco, muy flaco, de extremidades largas exageradas por su vestimenta ajustada y vieja, piel blanca y cabello azabache que caía ante sus ojos, fijos en una de las probetas.<br>Al respirar su aliento formaba bocanadas de baho azul eléctrico como cuando hacía frío, solo que no lo hacía y se arremolinaba un instante frente su rostro antes de ir volviéndose invisible.

"_Hielo Azul_". Así llamaban al último vicio legal del siglo 25.  
>Había comenzado a fabricárse durante la carrera espacial porque encender un cigarrillo en un medio de oxigeno puro era algo que no se le ocurriría ni al más imbécil.<br>Las tabacaleras habían perdido todo su poder frente a una sociedad desesperada por vivir en el espacio y todo aquello había desembocado en la creación de algo parecido a un cubito de hielo que hacía la función de un cigarrillo al morderlo y que resultó ser el milagro que los trabajadores del tabaco necesitaban.  
>Para enganchar a los jovenes hicieron que también tiñera la respiración. Al principio solo azul, luego de cualquier color. Habían estado muy de moda hacía un siglo pero cada vez había menos gente de bien dispuesta a estropear su salud con aquel hielo artificial porque ya bastante lo hacía la niebla amarilla.<p>

_No era un androide._

**Humanity-Scorpions**


	8. vampire smile

**Hola a todas! he tardado unos días pero aqui está!**

**La verdad es que este capitulo aporta poquito, porque es casi calcado a la serie, pero bueno. Espero que os guste en versión futurista XD**

**Solo he resituado a Molly para darle un poco más de protagonismo (que lo va a tener en esta historia)**

**Besos a todas y gracias por estar correteando por aqui **

**p.s: como cada capitulo tiene título de una canción que me lo ha inspirado a partir de ahora pondre un cachillo de la letra al principio y el título de la canción y artista debajo, por si lo quereis buscar ^^**

_Baby I need a friend,_  
><em>but I'm a vampire smile, you'll meet a sticky end.<em>  
><em>I'm here trying not to bite your neck,<em>  
><em>but it's beautiful and I'm gonna get...<em>

**Kyla La Grange**  
><strong>Vampire Smile<strong>

Experimento contaminado.  
>Sin duda.<br>Algo de polvo había entrado en la placa y ahora cualquier resultado extraído de las muestras sería de una fiabilidad extremadamente baja.  
><em>Mh.<em>  
><em>Pasos.<em>  
><em>Mike.<em>  
><em>Mike y alguien más.<em>  
><em>Pasos pesados...hombre grande.<em>  
><em>En la sala.<em>  
><em>Hablan.<em>  
><em>Discursión...amigos.<em>  
><em>Duda.<em>  
><em>Amigos.<em>  
><em>Duda.<em>  
><em>¿Duda?<em>  
>Fijó los ojos en el baho azul que salía de entre sus labios un instante mientras los pasos se encaminaban hacia donde él se encontraba.<br>Se tensó un instante pese a que sabía que Mike no era tan imbécil como para traer allí a alguien que no fuese de su absoluta confianza.  
>Les vió de refilón y dudó.<br>No era un hombre grande, pero sus pasos eran lentos y pesados.  
>Cansado. No. Otra palabra. Dudoso...nuevo...perdido...desorientado.<br>_Sí._  
><em>Desorientado.<em>  
><em>Nuevo en el distrito B; temeroso.<em>  
><em>Brazo izquierdo ligeramente distinto. Protesis.<em>  
><em>Peso más alto de lo normal. Metal blando.<em>  
><em>Gesto marcial, militar.<em>  
><em>¿Recién llegado de la guerra?<em>  
><em>Mh.<em>  
>-Vaya, esto es enorme- hablaba con un respeto impropio de un simple soldado. Era algo más.<br>-El templo nos ofrece unas buenas instalaciones- rió Mike.  
>Estúpidas muestras contaminadas.<br>-Mike, necesito tu comunicador-podía pedir que le preparasen mas. Tal vez aquello solo era un contratiempo a arreglar en unas horas. El hombre dudó.  
>-No...no tengo- maldición. Su maldito comunicador estaba en su chaqueta y su chaqueta al otro lado de la habitación.<br>-Usa el mio- el hombre rubio le tendió un modelo viejo y bien conservado; lo tanteó un instante casi por costumbre.  
>-¿En cual de los dos campamentos?- pasaría a buscar las muestras y podría rehacer el experimento.<br>-¿Eh?  
>-¿En cual de los dos campamentos has estado?<br>John tardó un instante en comprender que se refería a los dos campamentos existentes junto a la torre.  
>-En el sur.<br>-Doctor John Watson, un viejo amigo- Mike se había sentado a examinar papeleo; era lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que le hacía tolerablemente silencioso.  
>Muestras pedidas. Estarían preparadas en cuanto llegase.<br>Podía rehacer la prueba.  
>-Toco el violín cuando pienso ¿sabe lo que es un violín?- el militar, dudoso, negó con la cabeza- música. A veces paso días sin hablar...-desorientado. Perdido.- Es algo que debería saber si vamos a vivir juntos.<br>-¿Le has hablado de mi?-el moreno estaba seguro de que Mike se divertía cada vez que le veía hacer eso.  
>-Ni una palabra- sonrisa.<br>-Ayer comentabamos que debo ser un hombre difícil con el que vivir y hoy aparece con un viejo amigo recién llegado de la guerra. No era muy difícil de imaginar.  
>Por primera vez enfrentó al hombre rubio del todo.<br>Había algo en sus ojos, algo...familiar.  
><em>Médico...ofrecimiento del comunidador...generoso.<em>  
><em>Ropa vieja, cuidada.<em>  
><em>Origen pobre.<em>  
><em>Cuidadoso.<em>  
><em>Agradable.<em>  
>Sus ojos pardos le miraban con desconcierto e inseguridad<em>.<em>  
><em>Curioso.<em>  
>-Pero...<br>-Le he echado el ojo a un piso en el centro del distrito.  
>-¿Y es todo?- un momento de duda; ¿y si no aceptaba vivir con él?- ¿vamos a ir a vivir juntos sin conocernos?<br>Casi sin pensar repasó en voz alta todo lo que había visto de él  
><em>...y le gustaba...<em>  
>Desde sus origenes a su hermano, pasando por su prótesis y su estáncia en la guerra.<br>Sentía suficiente curiosidad por aquel hombre bajo situado frente a él como para que le importase su reacción.  
>Y eso era algo nuevo.<br>Por primera vez en su vida temió un rechazo.  
>-El número es 221, quedamos mañana a las 7. Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes.- se despidió desde la puerta sin darle tiempo a responder para obligarle a ir a aquella cita.<br>John Watson, médico, militar, curioso, desconcertado, generoso, perdido y...algo más...  
><em>¿Que más?<em>  
><em>Algo básico y primario.<em>  
><em>¿Que más?<em>  
><em>Algo...<em>  
><em>...Siempre había algo...<em>  
>Muestras. Tal vez pudiese arreglar el experimento.<br>Cerró la puerta dejando a los dos hombres a solas en la habitación.  
>John pestañeó<br>El extraño hombre moreno que acababa de desaparecer por la puerta tenía la sonrisa de un vampiro.  
>Era casi irreal.<br>Su pulso se aceleró y durante un segundo estuvo convencido de que sus piernas fallarían.  
>La sonrisa de un vampiro.<br>Solo la estruendosa risa de Mike le arrancó de aquel estado. No entendía nada.  
>-Un hombre extraño ¿verdad?- extraño era poco- le dejamos trabajar aqui con nuestro equipo a cambio de ciertos favores.<br>El exmilitar comenzó a caminar por la sala, como si buscase el aire que aquel maldito hombre le había robado hasta que sus ojos encontraron a otra figura, muy distinta que parecía estar jugando a cartas sobre una camilla de metal.

Llevaba bata blanca y era peliroja.  
>Joven, muy joven. No llegaba ni a los 30.<br>-Molly- le dijo cuando la tuvo lo bastante cerca. Parecía que en aquella sala todo el mundo sabía lo que pesaba- y usted es John...lo he oido.  
>Jugaba al solitario con una vieja baraja amarillenta de poker.<br>El cabello le caía hacia el lado formando rastas, recogido en una coleta y sonreía de forma tímida.  
>-Trabaja conmigo-Mike se acercó a ellos mientras la joven asentía.<br>Llevaba una marca policial en el cuello. Todo el mundo conocía lo que significaba.  
>La marca de alguien que ya ha sido descubierto traficando con fragmentos humanos.<br>No habría una segunda oportunidad para ella.  
>Sería ejecutada en cuanto la descubriesen.<br>John no lograba compender porqué la gente jugaba con aquel riesgo innecesario, y por un momento la imagen de la joven con la cabeza reventada se ancló en su mente.  
>Elecciones.<br>Todo en la vida eran elecciones.  
>-Ahí va una dama negra- señaló ante las cartas, ella se limitó a levantar los ojos mostrándole en la mano una carta que guardaba aparte. Una reina negra.<br>-Es la que me queda por poner y...nunca juego la reina de picas...  
>-¿Porque?- las rastas pelirojas se inclinaron hacia atrás con su gesto. Era bonita.<br>Le inspeccionó un segundo con gesto serio.  
>-¿Estará usted en nuestro equipo?<br>-No. Solo buscaba piso- ella miró un instante un As y después a él.  
>-Bienvenido.<br>**oo00oo**  
>Casi anochecía sobre Londres cuando el comunicador de Anthea vibró.<br>Respondió de una forma mas maquinal de lo que le hubiese gustado.  
>-Hola...em...<br>Sonrisa. Mike Stanford le caía bien a todo el mundo. Incluso a ella.  
>-Buenas noches señor Stanford.<br>-Buenas noches...-corrigió él.- Ya está hecho.  
>-¿Ha ido bien?- por su voz estaba casi segura de que sí.<br>-Sí, me ha reconocido sin problemas...  
>-¿Vivirá con el señor Holmes?<br>-Han quedado para mañana. Creo que lo estaba considerando pero...  
>-¿Que ocurre señor Stanford?<br>Era un buen hombre, pero él y su compañera tenían demasiados problemas. Había sido fácil convencerle de que si les ayudaba el gobierno haría la vista gorda ante su ayuda a los "sensitivos".  
>Necesitaban gente cerca del pequeño de los Holmes y Mike era lo único que lo había conseguido sin ser descubierto por aquel maldito y fascinante don de observación que parecía tener aquella família.<br>Porque Mike Stanford le caía bien a todo el mundo.  
>Hasta a Sherlock.<br>Y él no quería que le volasen la cabeza a la peliroja que siempre le compañaba.  
>Ayuda por ayuda.<br>-Me ha reconocido...  
>-Era el plan ¿no?<br>-Como si como si me hubiese visto antes...como si fuesemos viejos amigos...- no estaba contento. La mujer lo sabía- ¿que demonios le han hecho a ese hombre?  
>Ya no quedaba buena gente como él.<br>-No se preocupe, señor Stanford. él está bien. Es todo lo que necesita saber. Seguiremos en contacto.  
>Colgó.<br>Una sonrisa.  
>A Mycroft le gustaría saber que todo iba según el plan. Tal vez la invitase a una copa.<p> 


	9. PARÓN

Hola a todas!¿pensabais que había muerto?

Pues casi! :D

Bueno, este mes estoy muy muy jodida, de modo que no voy a poder postear (estoy currando unas 15 horas diarias y cuando llego a casa solo tengo ganas de morir).

Es el mismo motivo por el cual tampoco recibís reviews mios...no es que haya dejado de comentar (eso nunca lo haré), sino que simplemente tengo mil fics acumulados por leer y que leeré en un par de semanas o asi...si no muero.

Solo informar de eso a todas...durante este mes seguiré por twitter y en el correo (dadme ánimos por favor) de modo que me tendreis lloriqueando allí como una campeona, en mensajes aqui en fanfiction (que prometo contestar aunque sea tarde) o en el LJ donde estoy comenzando a colgar viejos cuentos originales ademas de los fics que he puesto aquí corregidos y señales de humo si las orientais hacia lo que viene a ser el mediterraneo.

Mientras pues podeis releer lo que ya he colgado y comentar las que no lo habeis hecho, hacerme publicidad, escribir vosotras mas fics *cofSevencof*, mandarme cartas de amor (no me insulteis...este mes no...este mes solo amor), dibujar cómics, conquistar mundos...esas cosas...

Y como el mes que viene es mi cumpleaños (26 tacazos que me caen ya...)algo prepararé para celebrar mi vuelta y el día en que aparecí por el mundo...

Nos vemos en poquito.

Muchos besos!


End file.
